


Hinata, your jersey...

by kemiyu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu
Summary: Hinata entered the gymnasium as usual, a tad confused as of why he was met with the bewildered expressions on his teams face. Hinata looked down and finally noticed why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 382





	Hinata, your jersey...

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open as sunlight pooled into his room, yawning softly. He found his body tangled up in the arms of the sleeping person next to him. Hinata wiggled over, moving in a way that caused him to end up on-top his partner. He cupped his their cheeks with his hands, leaned in close to their ear and whispered, “Atsumu... Wake up.”

Atsumu stirred in their sleep, Hinata pouted and gently rocked his body against theirs. They let out a loud yawn, “Morning, Sho.” They whispered softly. Hinata cooed at the sight, and sunk down so that his head was resting against Atsumu’s chest. They stroked Hinata’s hair and he hummed in response. Mornings like this were so lovely.

”Sho, y’know that school starts soon, right?” Hinata groaned as they said this, looking up into their eyes with fake tears. “Aww, don’t give me that face! You don’t want to miss morning practice.” Hinata sighed, knowing that was entirely true. He really didn’t want to miss practice.

”I love you more than practice.” Hinata said, circling his hands around Atsumu’s chest. They let out a little moan as Hinata did this, causing his face to go bright red. “Gwah! Don’t make noises like that!” He yelled, a sense of nervousness in his voice.

”Why, Sho? You were making much more erotic noises la-“ Before they could finish their sentence, Hinata had thrown a pillow at their face. They giggled at the childish side that Hinata had.

”Shut up!” Hinata cried embarrassingly. Hinata untangled himself from his partner and got up, revealing to them that the only thing he was wearing were small shorts that rode right up his ass. Atsumu felt his face flush as Hinata bent over to check his phone, exposing his thick ass right in front of him. Hinata, who was blissfully unaware of what he just did, replied to the one message that he got;

 **Kags;** Hey boke, hurry up and get to practice

 **Hinata;** I know that, Bakeyama!

Hinata growled at the text, Kageyama was really annoying sometimes, but his thoughts were quickly whisked away as he felt strong hands on his hips.

”Sho, you’re so pretty.” Atsumu cooed, peppering kisses on the back of Hinata’s neck. Hinata accidentally grinded back into them, stifling back a moan. Atsumu groaned into Hinata’s touch, trailing his hands down Hinata’s back. Atsumu slowly began to kiss further and further down his back and gently cupping his ass. 

”A-Atsumu...” Hinata moaned under Atsumu’s touch, wishing for him to further explore his body. Hinata’s legs buckled as Atsumu ran his tongue down his back and touched every surface of his ass. Atsumu circled Hinata’s ass with his hands before he picked up and turned him around; staring at Hinata’s lewd face. Hinata whimpered as he felt Atsumu crash his lips against theirs, hands now brushing over his boxers.   
Hinata broke away from his kiss as he suddenly felt Atsumu’s hand down his shorts. Atsumu smirked as he felt a slight bulge in Hinata’s pants, he began panting and moaning softly. Atsumu kissed Hinata’s neck, every now and then leaving a mark. Hinata grinded into their palm and pleaded, “Atsumu, please!”.

Atsumu chuckled and pulled away. Leaning forward to give Shoyou one last kiss on the cheek before picking up a shirt and saying, “You’re gonna be late for practice.”. Hinata groaned and put the shirt on, failing to notice that the shirt felt _a lot_ bigger than usual.   
”You’re a jerk!” Hinata cried, slipping socks onto his feet. Hinata turned around, staring Atsumu in the eyes. “But, I love you.” Hinata continued, blowing him a kiss before he walked out of his room, on his way to school.

“I’ll see you when you get home!” He replied, sinking back down into Hinata’s bed, ready to sleep the day away.

**………  
**

Hinata entered the gymnasium as usual, a tad confused as of why he was met with the bewildered expressions on his teams face. Hinata looked down and finally noticed why.

He was not wearing _his_ jersey, he was wearing _Atsumu’s._ Hinata felt his face go red, frantically trying to come up with a reason for wearing the jersey of somebody who wasn’t even on his team.

 _”_ Hinata! Who’s jersey in that?!” Suga cried, of course, the mum of the team was most concerned. Tsukki snickered at Hinata’s situation as Tanaka and Nishinoya began to bombard Hinata with questions.

”Hinata! You have hickies!” Tanaka pointed out. This was the final blow to Hinata, he stumbled over, his body going pale. _Atsumu was in so much trouble for this!_

_Meanwhile_...

Atsumu was almost asleep, curled up in a ball on Hinata’s bed. ‘ _Wait a minute...’_ Atsumu’s body shot up right _, “I_ _gave Hinata the wrong fucking jersey!” He yelled, feeling the colour drain from his face._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, what even is this


End file.
